Lance
is Galant's best friend and the deuteragonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. He is the second in command of the "Royal Knights". Appearance He has long black hair and an ahoge on the top of his head. The rest covers his ears and the back of his head and neck. Real Life SAO Lance wears a dark green hakama. He wears a short green scarf around his neck, and a black body armor with the emblem of the Royal Knights colored in yellow and golden extremes. On his waist, he has a green belt where he places his katana, and symbol on a belt, where he carries multiple shurikens for hunting or as an emergency weapon. He also wears forearm and leg protectors, the same as his armored, black and yellow. Personality Lance is a confident member of the guild, yet he sometimes is impulsive and hot-headed. He has also shown the belief in honor and follows the Bushido code. He tends to be sometimes violent and reckless, taking decisions before thinking. He has a softer side, which is in the great friendship he bears with all the members of the guild and the love he has with Elicia. He embraces Galant as if he were his brother, but their ideals on leadership differ. Lance is more hot-headed and impulsive, while Galant is more strategic and thinks twice his moves. A power-struggle between Galant and him comes into play from time to time. Background He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his classmates where his best friend, Galant, and friends: Guinevere, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan, and Galahad. Thanks to Galahad's father, who a worker in Argus, they obtained the Sword Art Online and the NerveGear. They logged in and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revealed his true intentions in creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". Relationships Galant Lance is Galant's best friend, or as they say it "Blood Brothers". They were former rivals, but with time, they became best friends, almost as brothers. Still, they kept their rivalry. Sometimes they have a power struggle inside the guild, due to Lance tends to be much more hot-headed and impulsive, and Galant is more a tactician and thinks twice what he would do. Besides that, they also are very close to one another, and consider each other brother, and try put way their differences in favor of their great friendship. Elicia Elicia was saved by Lance during a Picton attack. They quickly became close to each other, this became stronger by the time until they got married. Elicia says that Lance was the person that saves her from being driven to darkness, after her guild was killed by Cerdic, and guided to show her the light from the world. Lance was devastated after she was killed by Cynric, and swore to avenge her. Guinevere Lance had always liked Sakura. They were a couple for a short time but broke up after she fell in love with Galant. Still, they kept their friendship. Guinevere had always had a great respect for Lance, and he replies the same. Yet, she almost always stood by the side of Galant in a conflict. He sees also in him a good friend and a person worthy of trust. Gawn Gawn his second best friend, the first friend he ever had. They are close to each other since they were kids when they two and Galant spent long hours together. The often tease each other, especially about girls. Yamato Lance was the very first of all the Royal Knights to face Yamato. Though he manages to give a decent challenge, Yamato defeated him at last, breaking his right arm. Still, Lance continued holding great respect towards him. He set mind to one day, defeat him. Kirei Kyosho Shun has been training with Kirei longer than any other of his friends and holds great respect for tradition and old ways, pretty much contrasting his best friend. Therefore he is favored by Kirei to replace Galant as champion. Abilities Lance has great skill in battle using a curved sword, and especially with a katana. His combat abilities make him the top warrior of his guild, only matched by Galant. Lance was taught kenjutsu in real life by Kirei Kyosho, and excelled in the class, only matched by his more reckless best friend. He was only ever badly beaten by Yamato Ovan, who had more experience and a superior level. He also shows skill at dual wielding and skill at Battojutsu, through the Kyosho Sword-drawing technique, though he never gained enough skill to create his own personal fighting style. Later, inside SAO, he gained further skills, the result of extensive training, missions and battles. Still, Lance's ace card is dual-wielding katanas, as result of the acquiring Yokai OuRyu no Katana. While dual wielding, his skill suppresses the one of Galant and he can easily defeat monsters or bosses way more powerful than he is. However, this requires a high cost: his HP decreases faster while he dual wields. He only dual-wields katanas as a last resort. Sword Art Online *'Lvl:'68 *'HP:'12500 *'Main Equipment' **Ryuurin no Katana (Katana) **YōkaiOuRyu no Katana (Katana, temporarily given by Elicia, until her death) **Seiryujin (Tanto - after Elicia's Death) **Shurikens (Throwing Weapon) One-handed Curved Blade Skills *'Reaver' Katana Skills *'Raijin no Seiken' *'Fujin no Seiken' *'Tsujikaze' * Tsumujiguruma Martial Arts Skills *'Ryu-Ken' Music Themes Theme 1= |-| Theme 2 = Trivia *Lance is based on one of my best friends as well as Nathan Algren, the protagonist of from The Last Samurai. His name is based on Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Right Table the Arthurian Legend. **The fact that his swords are based on dragons (Ryu) is because my friend loved them when he was a kid. **The same as Ishi, he is based on Lancelot. **Lance's design is based on Shun Kazami from the anime series Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. *The same as his best friend, he was one of the candidates to the Dual Blades unique skill. Yet after the usage of the Yokai Ouryu no Katana's unique weapon skill, Kyukyoku Senjin Ouryuken, he was discarted. Category:Guild Member Category:Clearer Category:SAO Player Category:Player Category:Male Category:Members of the Royal Knights